1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an apparatus and a method for managing a multi-window system operating with a workstation and a camera controlling device, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for a coordination control between a window and a camera for displaying dynamic and static images captured by the camera on the window by interrelating a camera operation control with a window operation control.
2. Background of the Related Arts
In a conventional apparatus for displaying images captured by a camera on a window of a display unit of a workstation,the window simply displays an image without interlocking information on an image displayed on the window with information of the environment in which the window exists, thereby giving an unnatural impression to a user.
Thus, techniques have been proposed for displaying appropriate image data input from a camera on a window in connection with a scrolling of an image inside of the window and a scaling-up of a window size by controlling an image capturing apparatus according to an instruction for changing the image in the window. (Refer to the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 3-217978.)
However, such prior arts simply control an image capturing apparatus corresponding to an instruction for changing the image in a single window, and cannot control an interrelation between multiple windows (multi-windows) or the camera itself by an instruction from a user.
Thus, the prior art has the following disadvantages.
(1) Since the relative positions of images cannot be obtained, users receive an unnatural impression.
(2) When participants are displayed in multi-windows as in a teleconference, since images of faces of the participants are controlled individually in the conventional apparatus, each of the participants cannot control the images so that they can face each other on the display device, and an appropriate display of relationships of the participants cannot be obtained:
(3) Since the relative position of the windows does not change in connection with the change of positions of cameras, the users cannot grasp the relative positions of the objects seen in the windows.
(4) Since the user cannot control the camera directly, the user cannot easily control the camera in a three-dimensional-manner so as to display a forward view, a side view, or a rear view of the object, and cannot easily move the camera from the present position to a different position.
This invention has been developed to solve the problems of prior arts, and aims to provide an apparatus and method for a coordination control between a window and a camera by which a user can control a camera quite naturally and efficiently and can effectively see an image captured by the camera on a display unit of a computer.
This invention also aims to provide an apparatus and method for a coordination control between each window of multi-windows and cameras capable of showing relative image positions of objects and their inter-relations without giving an unnatural impression.
This invention also aims to provide an apparatus and method for a coordination control between a window and a camera which allow a user to freely select the range of an image displayed on the window by the user directly controlling the camera.
An apparatus for a coordination control between a window and a camera according to this invention comprises; a window control unit for controlling the window according to a window operation command issued by a user; an information conversion unit for converting information on a position of the window in a display and/or information on a size of the window into camera control information; and a camera control unit for controlling an on/off status (switching between on-state and off-state) of the camera, a position of the camera, a shooting distance of the camera, a direction (a shooting direction) of the camera, and/or a zoom setting of the camera, based on the camera control information.
Another apparatus for a coordination control between a window and a camera according to this invention comprises a camera control unit for controlling the camera according to a camera operation command issued by a user; an information conversion unit for converting information on an on/off status (switching between on-state and off-state) of the camera, a position of the camera, a shooting distance of the camera, a direction (a shooting direction) of the camera, and/or a zoom setting of the camera, into window control information; and a window control unit for controlling a position of the window and/or a size of the window based on the window control information.
The window control unit may also control the window according to a window operation command issued by a user, the information conversion unit may also convert information on the window supplied from the window control unit into camera control information, and the camera control unit may also control the camera based on the camera control information.
The information conversion unit may convert information on a position of the window into the camera control information and the camera control unit may control at least one of a change of a position of the camera and a change of a direction of the camera based on the camera control information.
The information conversion unit may convert information on a size of the window into the camera control information and the camera control unit may control a zoom of the camera based on the camera control information.
The information conversion unit may also convert a relative position of the window to another window on the display into the camera control information, and the on/off status, the position, the direction, and/or the zoom setting of the camera, may be controlled based on the camera control information. Further, an on/off status, a position, a direction, and/or a zoom setting of another camera, which provides images to another window on the display, may be controlled based on the camera control information.
The information conversion unit may also convert sound information supplied by a user into the camera control information, and the camera may be controlled based on the sound information.
The information conversion unit may convert information on a zoom setting of the camera into the window control information, and the window control unit may control a size of the window based on the window control information.
The information conversion unit may convert information on a direction of the camera into the window control information, and the window control unit may control a position of the window based on the window control information.
The information conversion unit may convert information on an on/off status of the camera into the window control information, and the window control unit may control a position of the window based on the window control information.
The information conversion unit may convert sound information provided by a user into the window control information, and a position of the window may by controlled based on the window control information.
A method for a coordination control between a window screen and a camera according to this invention includes a step of controlling the window according to a window operation command issued by a user; a step of converting information on the control of the window into camera control information; and a step of controlling the camera based on the camera control information.
Another method for a coordination control between a window screen and a camera according to this invention includes a step of controlling the camera according to a camera operation command issued by a user, a step of converting information on the control of the camera into window control information; and a step of controlling the window based on the window control information.
Another method for a coordination control between a window screen and a camera according to this invention includes a step of controlling the window according to a window operation command issued by a user; a step of converting information on the control of the window into camera control information; a step of controlling the camera based on the camera control information; a step of controlling the camera according to a camera operation command issued by a user; a step of converting information on the control of the camera into window control information; and a step of controlling the window based on the window control information.
In the methods, the window and/or the camera may be also controlled by sound information supplied by a user.